


Hugs

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay notices that the captain needs more hugs.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway & Naomi Wildman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the stories for Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug Challenge and thought, what the heck, why not?

"Thanks, captain!" Naomi exclaimed and rushed a hug around her torso.

Kathryn was caught-off guard but she knelt down down for a real hug and squeezed. Naomi pulled herself away and said, "The Captain's Assistant is on it!" Before dashing down the corridor.

Chakotay caught the emotions of Kathryn's face. The emotions went from surprised, to warmth and content, to a forced, disappointed and forlorn smile when Naomi broke off the hug. He saw the captain trying to hold on to Naomi when she was almost thrown off-balance with the release.

He decided to so something about it.

...

After their shift, they headed towards the turbolift and set their destination for their quarters.

"Did you know Liutenant Ayala gave me a hug today?"

"Really?" Chakotay said.

"Yes. Actually, he wasn't the only one. I lot of the crew gave me hugs today. Neelix, B'Elanna, Harry,..at least thirty people, minimum. "

"Hmmm....interesting. Did they say why?"

"Not really. Except that is was, "Hug the Captain Day," she said, "whatever that means."

They exited the turbolift and she looked at him and saw the soft, warm, smile on his face.

Suspiciously, Kathryn asked, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "Maybe with a little help with the Captain's Assistant."

She smiled as they walked onto her quarters. 

"Nobody can turn down Naomi," he added with a chuckle.

Chakotay walked forward and gave her a hug. She returned the squeeze and they stood there enjoying the embrace.

Kathryn said, "I needed that."

"I know you did," Chakotay replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Randomly written 6/6-6/7/2020.


End file.
